Enfermedad
by camiluchan
Summary: Después de todo, estar enferma no era tan malo"...SoulxMaka. ¡Cap cinco arriba!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece.

**Enfermedad**

El día estaba soleado en Death City o al menos eso distinguía yo, a través de la cortina de la ventana de mi cuarto.

Una pequeña toalla húmeda, descansaba sobre mi frente…hervía, todo se movía de un lado a otro, mis parpados luchaban para mantenerse abiertos…no…no otra vez, ya había vivido esto hace unas horas atrás, conocía el final… yo perdía mi batalla interna y me rendía ante el sueño, la fiebre…la enfermedad.

Levante mi pierna, mientras me zafaba de las mantas que me mantenían prisionera sobre la cama. Apoye mis descalzos pies sobre el suelo, el simple contacto de mi piel hirviendo con la fría superficie, me hizo estremecer.

Quite el paño de mi frente, haciendo que mis mechones claros se acomodaran sobre ella, respire hondo y me aventure afuera. Abrí la puerta, con más fuerza de la que en mi estado sano debía ocupar. Sentí ruidos en la cocina, escuche también la TV encendida en el living, por una vez en mi vida no me molesto el gasto de energía, al contrario agradecí no estar sola.

Aferrándome a la pared me acerque a la cocina, ahí estaba el… mi guadaña, mi compañero…mi mejor amigo…mi…

"¡Maka...Que haces de pie!" gruño mostrándome sus afilados dientes, dejo la zanahoria y el cuchillo en el estante y se acerco a mi. Poso su mano sobre mi frente, lo observe con mis ojos cansados mientras me examinaba.

"Estas horrible" concluyo soltando una risa burlona. Hice una mueca de desagrado y le dedique un desprecio infantil.

"Ve…aun tienes fiebre" me ordeno, apuntando con su largo dedo en dirección a mi habitación. Negué con la cabeza y camine hacia el sofá del living.

"Aquí estaré - bien" susurre mientras me acomodaba en el sofá.

"Arg…Aun enferma sigues siendo terca" volvió a gruñir, con duras pisadas se acerco y me cubrió con una manta, apagó la TV…sin importarle mi chillido de desaprobación…tomo el control y se lo llevo con el a la cocina.

Me conocía tanto como yo a el, sabia que en este estado sería incapaz de levantarme. Le mire por un rato, mientras el se movía por la cocina tarareando una extraña canció giro y me dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

No pude evitar sentir más calor aun en mis mejillas, desvié el rostro en dirección a la ventana…contemple el día.

Suspire pesadamente…hermoso día y yo aquí…día de semana…el Shibusen y la biblioteca esperándome…y yo aquí…horriblemente enferma. Volví a suspirar…algo bueno había en todo esto.

El estaba aquí…solo para mí.

____________________________________________________________________

Un Soul x Maka!

espero sus comentarios

Saludos :)


	2. Segundo día

Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece.

**Segundo día**

Cuida de mí

Ya había pasado otro día caluroso en Death City y yo seguía aquí. Después de haber sido examinada por una enfermera, Stein me había dado una licencia de unas dos semanas y en conocimiento de mi estado había permitido que Soul también se ausentara para cuidar de mí. Definitivamente era el más contento con la situación. Yo sufría, de verdad sufría, no lo solo por mi ausencia al Shibusen y a la fiel biblioteca, además de eso, me revolvía los sesos, pensado en el mejor candidato para los apuntes de clase…Kid, Liz, Patty –creo que ella no-, Black Star, Tsubaki –mmm-…ninguno me convencía lo suficiente. Por ultimo, había optado por estudiar por mi cuenta, desde casa; Me recostaba en el sofá, situación que Soul ya había aceptado. Ahí intentaba mantenerme a la línea de las materias que se supone que nos pasarían, pero eso era – casi- imposible…a cada momento Soul reía, me arrebata el libro o simplemente me amenazaba con los hongos saliendo de mi cabeza.

"Toma" me despertó de mi monologo interno, sentándose en la punta del sofá…mientras depositaba sobre mis rodillas una bandeja con alimentos para "débiles" como lo llamaba ahora…le sonreí con un leve rubor en mis mejillas, agradecía que se pudiera quedar y que cuidara de mi sin reprochar.

"Gracias Soul"

"Eres tan flacucha que siempre tendré que cuidar de ti" se burló, mientras acomodaba mis libros a un costado y acercaba su mano a mi frente para medir mi temperatura, me regalo una amplia sonrisa, sonreí, realmente no me molestaba su típica broma.

Tome el cucharón y lo bañe en la sopa liviana, me lo lleve a la boca…_exquisito_…con el tiempo el ya sabía que verduras me gustaban y cuales no, esta sopa era perfecta para mi.

"Esta muy buena" me apresure a decir mientras acercaba otra cucharada.

"Lo se lo se" respondió con aire glorioso, al tiempo que tomaba el control y encendía la TV…lo mire confundida, en estos días había recalcado el hecho de que yo no podía ver TV. "Será solo un momento" asentí sin objeción.

Finalmente termine mi almuerzo y me acomode en su hombro, de un momento a otro perdí la noción y me entre a los brazos de Morfeo.

Desperté unas horas más tarde…5:30 mostraba el reloj de la pequeña sala, afuera el sol iba perdiendo fuerza y una pequeña brisa fresca se aventuraba a través de la tela blanca de la ventana. Me levante doblando con cuidado la amarilla manta desgastada y la deje sobre el sofá, estaba todo tranquilo…ordenado…agradecí nuevamente.

Busque a mi compañero, pero no había rastro de el…"Soul" susurre bajito mientras abría la puerta de su pieza, a el no le gustaba eso, pero estaba enferma habrían excepciones – pensé – pero no estaba ahí, me dirigí al baño, la manilla estaba trabada, escuchaba nuevamente esa rara canción que tarareaba ayer en la cocina.

"Soul… ¿Estas ahí?" Golpeé y pregunte algo avergonzada. No hubo respuesta, pero la canción ceso.

"Quien más podría ser" me respondió desde adentro, pude escuchar como reía y daba el agua nuevamente.

"Jajá" solté…apoye la cabeza en la puerta, con esto de la enfermedad me había vuelto tonta…de eso estaba segura.

Camine hasta mi habitación…_pereza_…no había hecho mi cama, empuje la puerta con desgano, mis ojos se abrieron de sorpresa, mi cuarto estaba ordenado y limpio, mi cama estaba hecha y sobre ella mi ropa se encontraba doblada y planchada. Volví la mirada hacia la puerta del baño, esboce una sonrisa como si sus ojos me estuvieran observando.

Me recosté con cuidado y mis cabellos cayeron sobre mi rostro…_Puaj…_Stein me había prohibido los baños completos, al menos por los primeros cuatro días. Mi cabello apestaba…por un momento imagine la cara de el intentando aguantar mi apestoso aroma mientras yo dormía en su hombro… "¡Noo!"…solté con pánico, la vergüenza me consumió. Sentí cuando Soul abrió la puerta y con fuerza inimaginable me abalance al baño.

Antes de poder encerrarme para llevar a cabo mis planes, Soul me agarró por la cintura y me apego a su torso desnudo.

"Que crees que haces" pregunto a la defensiva.

"¡Suéltame quiero bañarme!" chille intentando zafarme de sus brazos. "Stein te lo prohibió" me recordó.

"No puedo esperar hasta cuatro días más…me pudriré si no lo hago"

"Vamos…no seas exagerada" se burlo de mi.

Suspire y me quede quieta, apoye mi cabeza a un lado de su cuello. "Mi cabello huele horrible" murmure con vergüenza tomando un mechón y acercándolo a su nariz.

"Mm...Si creo que has olido mejor" me contesto con una leve mueca con la nariz.

"Solo el cabello" suplique...Procurando la expresión más inocente que era capaz.

"Solo el cabello" repitió…."Me asegurare de eso".

----------------------------------------------

Espero sus comentarios!

Saludos grandes

*3*


	3. Impulsos

Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece.

Segundo día

**Impulsos**

Me tomó de los hombros y me dirigió al living, obligándome a sentarme en el sofá…lo mire desconfiada. "Iré a ponerme ropa y veremos lo de tu cabello" me aseguró, pasando su mano sobre mi cabeza para luego remecer mis cabellos infantilmente.

"¡Arg!" bufe enojada, mientras el sonreía y se alejaba en dirección a su habitación.

Observe la puerta del baño del recelo...Estaba abierta, invitándome a revivir mi cuerpo. "Arg"…volví a gruñir…su amenaza había sido clara… _"Te encierras y soy capaz de echar la puerta abajo Maka Albarn"._

Odiaba estar así, sentirme así…tonta, débil, completamente vulnerable ante todo; Solo pensar en el dolor de mis músculos al ejecutar un buen Maka Chop, me hacia desistir de la idea. Había tenido que soportar sus burlas durante mi estado de cuarentena, pero a pesar de todo…aun lo agradecía, le agradecía realmente.

Salió de la habitación solo con unos jeans gastados, llevaba el torso descubierto…odiaba eso…esa cicatriz que cruzaba su morena piel, hacia aflorar mis temores más profundos.

"Te vas a resfriar también" le apunte con el ceño fruncido.

"No soy tan débil como tu"…esperó mi reacción. "Además…el agua quedará tan oscura que me la tendría que cambiar" soltó con una risa burlona.

Lo fulmine con la mirada…waa…a veces me daban ganas de matarlo. "Idiota" le murmure. Volvió a reír.

"Vamos, vamos…no te querías lavar el pelo, podría cambiar de opinión" me amenazó caminando hacia el baño. "¡No!...allá voy" le seguí a paso rápido.

Me senté en la punta de la tina de baño, mientras lo observaba preparar todo: acomodo unas toallas sobre la cómoda blanca, acerco el secador de pelo y abrió el shampoo y el acondicionador de almendras que tanto me gustaba. Me observo un momento, dándome a entender que estaba todo listo. Me levante e intente quitar mi polerón verde que había usado como pijama durante estos días, el movimiento de la ropa atrapo también la delgada blusa a tirantes rosada que llevaba bajo de este, levantándola peligrosamente. "Ahh"…grite al sentir el aire helado rozar mi vientre. Sentí su mano tocar mi cintura y afirmar la blusa para que se quedara quieta en su lugar. Rió suavemente.

"Levanta los brazos" me ordenó y así lo hice, después de todo había quedado prisionera de mi propio pijama, levante los brazos y jaló hacia arriba con cuidado librándome de el. Me quedó observando con los ojos inexpresivos, arqueé la ceja, en estos momentos me sentía como una niña pequeña siendo ayudada por su padre o algo así. Solo por impulso, di un paso hacia el, tome su rostro entre mis manos y bese su mejilla por un largo rato.

"¿Y eso?" preguntó confundido mientras me separaba centímetros de el.

"Por cuidar de mi" murmure solo para el.

"Te prometí que siempre cuidaría de ti…aunque seas como seas" respondió rozando suavemente su puño contra mi cabeza.

"¡Oye!...como es eso de "seas como seas"" proteste frunciendo el ceño ampliamente.

"Vamos...Vamos…que cambiare de opinión sobre tu cabello" me ignoro, nuevamente la misma amenaza, solo lo mire furiosa por dentro. Me tomó de los hombros y me acercó hasta el balde con agua caliente que había instalado sobre el lavamanos.

Guió mi cabeza hacia el agua y comenzó a mojar mi cabello con sus tibias manos. El roce de ellas con mi nuca me provocaba cosquillas. Se detuvo al ver mi reacción y deposito un suave beso detrás de mi cuello, pude sentir su respiración contra mi piel y un extraño escalofrío que se aventuro por mi columna hacia abajo.

"Eso es por el de antes" se alejó y tomó el shampoo. Comenzó a masajear mi cabello…mmm_…almendras_, como adoraba ese aroma que ahora invadía el cuarto de baño. Enjuagó dos veces, procurando siempre que el agua no estuviera ni muy helada ni muy caliente. Finalmente lo envolvió en una toalla verde claro y se retiró.

Lo seguí con la mirada hasta que desapareció tras su habitación, moví un poco la toalla y luego la quite, mi cabello aun mojado cayo sobre mis hombros desnudos, me observe en el espejo, aun tenía esa cara pálida producto de la enfermedad…las ojeras se abrían paso bajo mis ojos y mi nariz se teñía de un suave rojizo, pero era feliz ahora…mi cabello estaba limpio. Inspire con exageración para sentir las almendras entrar en mis pulmones.

De pronto el apareció, tomó el secador, pero quedo inmóvil, me observó fijamente…vi como sus ojos rojos se ensanchaban, su cara palidecía y tragaba saliva con fuerza. No comprendí que le sucedía, seguí la dirección de su vista y baje la cabeza. El calor inundo mis mejillas y mis ojos también se abrieron con exageración, con vergüenza. Las puntas de mi cabello habían mojado la delgada blusa rosa a tirantes que llevaba puesta haciéndola traslucida, al tiempo que mi anatomía respondía al cambio de temperatura también.

Se afirmó al marco de la puerta como si se fuese a desvanecer de un momento a otro. Sentí nuevamente el impulso y me acerque a el…me observo desconcertado, envolví mis brazos alrededor de su espalda y lo abrace con fuerza. Aflojo su cuerpo, dejando caer los brazos a los lados y escondiendo su cabeza a un lado de mi cuello. Sentí el roce de mi cuerpo con el suyo y también como ambos luchábamos para calmar nuestra respiración. Nos quedamos así por unos segundos, minutos…que me parecieron eternos.

"Esto es lo que hace Blair contigo" susurre contra su pecho con voz avergonzada.

"Es distinto…tu no eres Blair" respondió besando mi cuello.

Me quede inmóvil frente a el…que no fuera Blair era algo bueno… ¿Malo?, acaso significaba que yo no podía ser así…como era ella o que el no me veía con esos ojos, no entendí el significado de sus palabras, lo mire con los ojos plagados de duda…abrí los labios para despejar mis pensamientos, pero un pequeño estornudo se escapo de mi antes de que pudiera hablar.

"Maldición Maka" gritó mientras me acercaba la toalla. "Quítate eso…te vas a enfermar aun más y será mi culpa"

Salió del baño y me quite la blusa, la tire en la ducha y me envolví en la toalla que Soul me había entregado. "¡Lista!" le avise. Después de eso, secó mi cabello moviendo cada mechón contra el aire tibio del artefacto, tenia los labios torcidos hacía abajo, murmuraba todo el rato…_que no debía haberme lavado el cabello, que me enfermaría, que sería su culpa _y cosas así.

Después de eso, ambos nos cambiamos de ropa y comimos en el living como era costumbre durante algunas noche viendo un programa de chistes por la TV…aburrido, pero el disfrutaba viéndolo. Hizo zapping y mis ojos brillaron al ver por unos segundos un programa de ciencia nuclear en DeathGeo. "Ah…devuélvete, devuélvete Soul" le suplique intentando quitarle el control.

"Tienes prohibido ver eso…te saldrán hongos en la cabeza" me recordó seriamente mientras seguía cambiando de canal. "Será solo un ratito Soul" volví a suplicar, trate de tomar el control, pero levanto la mano esquivando mis movimientos. Me levante sobre el sillón…mientras el siguiera sentado no tendría posibilidad de ganarme, tome su mano pero escapo con un brusco movimiento, arrojando el pequeño aparato al sillón del frente. Sentí como reía debajo de mi, intente saltar en busca del control, pero agarró mi cintura y me empujó hacia abajo, perdí el equilibrio y caí de espalda sobre el sillón, mis piernas quedaron sobre las suyas y el... en la misma posición antes de la pelea.

Se rió complacido mostrando sus fieros dientes, relajo su mueca y con su mano derecha movió unos mechones que caían revoltosos sobre mi rostro, acerque mi mano con delicadeza hacia su polera, esperando a que me detuviera, pero no hubo respuesta…sus ojos, más rojos que nunca me observaban con extrema atención. Tome su ropa y lo atraje lentamente hacia mi…trago con fuerza… supuse por el movimiento pronunciado de su manzana en la mitad de su cuello, sentí su respiración tan acelerada y profunda como la mía, capturo mi rostro entre sus tibias manos y beso mi frente…bajo rozando su nariz contra la mía…hasta que nuestros labios se encontraron… tibios…suaves…nerviosos, me observo fijamente, acaricie su mejilla y le sonreí tímidamente…cerré los ojos y sentí como sus labios se posaron sobre los míos…lentos y tiernamente. Me levantó con cuidado y me abrazó con fuerza a su cuerpo.

"Se ha ganado el control por unas horas Señorita Albarn" susurro contra mi oído.

_________________________________________________________________

Y…revivió fanfiction Wiii…

Espero que les halla gustado este nuevo cap, quiero agradecer infinitamente todos los reviews que me han llegado, me hacen muy feliz!

¡Cuídense y nos vemos en el próximo!

*3*


	4. Amigos

Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece.

Tercer día

**Amigos**

Abrí los ojos con una pesadez que no recordaba, mis ojos quemaban por dentro extendiéndose dolorosamente, acentuándose sobre mis cejas, mi cabeza se retorcía internamente. Eran suaves los lazos de luz azulina, se reflejaban en el techo blanco avisando un nuevo amanecer, parecían bajar tenuemente por la muralla y se proyectaban sobre mi cubrecama verde claro. El mundo me parecía andar a cámara lenta, el tic tic del reloj sobre el pequeño velador sonaba fuertemente, como si lo tuviera pegado a mis oídos, me estremecía.

Sentí un suspiro provenir de mi lado derecho, gire suavemente a su encuentro, estaba recostado en un sillón de una pieza color marfil, su rostro se sostenía con la mano izquierda, mientras sus cejas blancas se juntaban preocupadas formando una recta línea, sus ojos rojos me observaban inexpresivos, marcados por oscuras ojeras, tenia el cabello desordenado…se veía cansado.

"Pensé que dormirías todo el día" me saludó estirando la mano, y luego la volvió a apoyar sobre su rodilla.

"¿Debería?" respondí algo confundida, mi voz estaba mas ronca que de costumbre, dolía la garganta al hablar, sabia que existían razones para que el dijera eso, pero no recordaba porque…se suponía que ayer yo estaba bien, al menos ese vago recuerdo tenia…recuerdo que ahora parecía un sueño.

"Ha sido mi culpa" se remeció el cabello y se fregó con rapidez los ojos. "Te deje viendo TV ayer, me quede dormido…cuando desperté – asustado- te encontré dormida en el sillón con la TV aun encendida…era tarde…no se cuantos programas habías visto…te traje a la pieza…tenias fiebre y te estremecías" agregó con tono duro, enojado…al parecer consigo mismo.

Solo lo observe, ahora comprendía el porque de su apariencia, había estado ahí sentado frente a mi todo el tiempo…preocupado, quizás sintiéndose culpable…esperando alguna reacción de mi parte para saber que estaba bien.

"Los programas de ciencias son adictivos" intente soltarlo como una broma ignorando cuando la risa forzada me raspaba la inflamada garganta…lo intente, pero no lo convencí, sus ojos estaban apagados, volvió a suspirar fuertemente.

"Ha sido mi culpa…perdón" pronunció lentamente con la mirada perdida en el suelo, sentí su pesar cargado en la voz. Me sentí culpable de pronto, había sido yo quien había pedido ver ese programa…era mi responsabilidad, yo era grande, debía ser así. Me moví lentamente ignorando la pesadez de la cual era victima mi cuerpo, me senté sobre mis piernas quedando frente el, estire mis manos para atrapar suavemente las suyas…su piel estaba helada o yo tenia las mías demasiado calientes, el contraste de temperaturas me sorprendió.

Sus ojos se encontraron cuidadosamente con los míos y de pronto la vergüenza me invadió por completo, a pesar de todo yo recordaba lo ocurrido ayer entre el y yo…había sido un delirio de mi estado, no lo sabia, pero no pude evitar sentirme así. Aun cuando era conciente del rubor en mis mejillas, sostuve sus manos y su mirada incrédula…debatiéndose entre decir algo o no.

"Me pondré bien pronto…no es nada grave" quise tranquilizarlo mientras le regalaba una sonrisa. Simplemente apretó sus labios y afirmo con la cabeza, acerco mis manos con mesura a sus labios y depositó un suave beso sobre el dorso de ellas.

"Te preparare el almuerzo" me informó con la mirada calida, se levantó y paso lento desapareció de mi vista.

A pesar de haberme vestido a duras penas y haberle asegurado que esta bien, me ignoro por completo empujándome cuantas veces fuera necesario al interior de mi pieza, hoy almorzaría ahí…no había duda.

Al rato después regreso, se acomodó nuevamente en el sillón a un lado de mi cama, con su bandeja sobre las piernas, observándome detenidamente llevar con cuidado la cuchara con sopita ligera a mi boca, el me había dicho que solo me acompañaba para asegurarse que comiera todo mi almuerzo, así lo hice...Yo era feliz cuando el estaba ahí.

"En la mañana llamaron los chicos" me informó mientras tomaba el vaso con liquido rojo - frutilla supuse – "preguntaron por ti" agregó observándome curiosamente.

Entrecerré los ojos incrédula, lo conocía…esa mueca burlona significaba algo más que una llamada, moví la mano en un ademán para que prosiguiera.

"Vendrán durante la tarde, después de clases…quieren asegurarse que te he cuidado bien" pude percibir el cambio de su tono en la ultima parte…el dudaba que eso se cumpliera.

Fruncí el ceño y apreté los labios, aquello era complicado…yo agradecía la preocupación, pero me bastaba con que Soul fuera el único que apreciara el espectáculo de horror en el cual me había transformado debido a la enfermedad.

"No puedes retenerlos tu, ya sabes…no quiero bigotes pintados" intente sonar graciosa mientras mi mano se mecía sobre mis labios imitando a Black Star, en aquello ocasión cuando estaba inmóvil y el muy idiota había hecho su firma en mi frente y unos bigotes al mas estilo Hitler.

Soul se echo a reír mostrando sus filosos dientes, el ronco sonido se proyecto por toda la pequeña habitación, bufe… llevándome los brazos apretadamente sobre mi pecho, en clara señal de enojo.

"Vale, vale…te debo el favor" soltó con el aire entrecortado producto de la risa.

"Gracias"

Después de almuerzo Soul se encargó de ordenar el departamento antes de la llegaba de los chicos, yo permanecí en mi cuarto, lo ordene un poco y trate de verme lo mas presentable posible, no lo se…por si alguno se atrevía a entrar en mis dominios.

A eso de las 5:30 cuando el sol estaba en lo alto del cielo azul y una fresca brisa hacia bailar los géneros de la ventana, sentí golpear la puerta del departamento. Inmediatamente oí los gritos de Black Star como tambores en una habitación vacía, las risas avergonzadas de la amable Tsubaki , las criticas acerca de la asimetría del living de Death the Kid y las risas infantiles de Patty, no escuche la voz de Liz…tal vez la hermana mayor de las Thompson había tenido algo que hacer, Soul les atendía mientras conversaban de las ultimas novedades del Shibusen.

Escuche cuando ante el silencio de todos Death le preguntaba por mi salud. "Ella esta bien…le duele un poco la garganta, pero se pondrá bien" le respondió Soul secamente, luego oí la voz de Patty susurrar algo entre risitas tontas, no pude distinguir el comentario, sin embargo fui conciente de las risas que desato y el repentino enojo de Soul pidiendo que se dejaran.

Cerré los ojos un instante queriendo enmudecer los sonidos, me sentí de pronto cansada y con sueño. El sonido de mi puerta me despertó inmediatamente…alerta. La luz del sol se encontraba ahora a punto de desaparecer tras las edificaciones de la cuidad, era de un color anaranjado y acogedor. Vi los ojos amables de Tsubaki observándome "Maka chan…golpeé la puerta, pero no contéstate…disculpa si te he despertado" su voz sonaba arrepentida y sus ojos reflejaban ternura, la misma con la cual era capaz de soportar al tonto de Black Star.

"No hay problema Tsubaki…me alegra verte" le sonreí y me acomode para recibirle. Ella se sentó en el borde de mi cama y deposito una pila de cuadernos sobre el pequeño sillón. "Te he traído los apuntes de las clases". No había duda Tsubaki era adorable.

"Gracias me has alegrado la vida" me mostré realmente agradecida ante su preocupación. Me observo calmadamente y sonrió. No lo se, pero sentí como si esperaba que dijera algo. "Soul se ha preocupado muy bien de mi" agregue intentando calmar su ansiedad.

"Soy conciente de eso Maka chan" musitó con afecto y me acarició la pierda debajo de la colcha. Me dedicó una última sonrisa y se levantó, sus delgados dedos acomodaron su falda celeste que le llegaba a las rodillas y caminó a paso lento hacia la puerta.

"Mejórate…esperamos verte pronto por el Shibusen" se despidió con una leve reverencia. "¡Si! Gracias y saludos a todos" respondí alegre y luego la vi cruzar el umbral.

Quede sola nuevamente…ahora que lo pensaba en cuanto superara la enfermedad tendría que volver al Shibusen, tendría que volver a la normalidad…Soul y yo ¿también?

Nuevamente el sonido de la puerta me regreso a la realidad, la deslizo con cuidado empujándola hacia atrás con la espalda ya que traía las manos ocupadas con una bandeja, sobre la cual se sostenían dos vasos de jugos y unos platos con trozos de pastel.

"Ya se han ido" le pregunte al momento que se acomodaba en el sillón frente a mi cama. "Ya no se escuchan los gritos de Back Star" solo sonrió y rodó los ojos hacia el cielo.

Le devolví la mirada complacida, el departamento estaba en silencio…como siempre, éramos solo el y yo, me moví de mi lugar hacia el borde, dejando un espacio a mi lado y con un tímido movimiento de mano, di palmaditas al espacio vació de mi cama junto a mi. Dejo entrever sus dientes y tímidamente se acomodo a mi lado, acomodó la bandeja en mis piernas y tomo su pedazo de pastel.

"Como te sientes" me preguntó sin apartar la vista de la cuchara con la que sostenía un trozo de la torta.

"Bien…ya estoy mejor"

"Debes estar ansiosa entonces por volver al Shibusen" levantó una ceja y su rostro se torno burlón, bufe con enojo fingido…sabia a que se debía ese rostro, el y sus comentarios tontos hacia mi pasión por los libros y el estudio, preferí ignorar la frase defensiva que ya se había formado en mi cabeza.

"Si…la verdad hecho un poco de menos todo eso" hice una pause logrando captar su atención. "pero no ha sido tan malo esto de estar así…digo, tu has estado todo el tiempo junto a mi".

"Siempre será así" respondió confiadamente "Además eres tan flacucha…podrías haber muerto, debía cuidarte" se echó a reír con fuerza.

Volví a gruñir, iba bien hasta la primera parte…tome un sorbo rápido de jugo y luego le di un golpe con la mano recta sobre la cabeza simulando un Maka-Chop. "Baka" se me escapo en un suspiro.

Detuvo su ahogada risa y sus ojos rojos sostuvieron los míos por un momento, mi mano sobre su cabeza se deslizo hacia atrás acariciando su albina melena, sentí su tibia piel al llegar a su cuello, descansé mi cabeza en su hombro y pude sentir su respiración en mi cabello, beso mi frente con ternura… inspirando aire profundamente me murmuró casi inaudible.

"Siempre será así".

___________________________________

Pido disculpas de aquí a la jupiter por el retraso, hace unas semanas entré a la Universidad y entre trabajo y trabajo me ha costado avanzar en el fic.

Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo! Saludos grandes y como siempre agradezco infinitamente todos sus reviews!

Nos vemos en el próximo *3* !


	5. Dulce como la fresa

Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece.

Quinto día

**Dulce como la fresa**

Desperté con el sol de la mañana en la cara, era temprano y el departamento estaba en silencio aun. Abrí los ojos con pereza, sin embargo me sentía ligera, me sentía bien. Me estiré con cuidado para comprobar mis suposiciones y así fue, me levante con rapidez, deslice las cortinas y mis músculos respondían a la perfección, se estiraban rítmicamente. Me sentía mucho mejor.

Salí descalza de la habitación, el frió subió por mis piernas y se coló en mi columna, me estremeció. Aun así, avance a la cocina, los platos de ayer aun estaban en el fregadero sin lavar, puse a calentar el agua, prepararía el desayuno, sería una buena forma de agradecerle.

Toqué su puerta y como no recibí respuesta…entre, me deslice con lentitud al interior de la habitación aun oscura debido a las gruesas cortinas que impedían el paso del sol, las pocas cosas que mantenía en el cuarto estaban debidamente ordenadas, ahí en el centro sobre la cama, yacía el…como un bulto tapado hasta la cabeza y que hacia que la colcha se moviera diminutamente de arriba abajo marcando el ritmo de su respiración.

Caminé de puntillas sin perderlo de vista, razón por la cual mi pie izquierdo tropezó contra la parte baja de la guitarra de descansaba a un lado del escritorio. El seco sonido retumbo en la habitación, pero no lo despertó, el bulto permaneció quieto y yo supuse… que debía estar muy cansado como para no despertar.

Cuando estuve a su lado susurre su nombre, pero no recibí respuesta, creí que la frazada no le permitía escuchar así que la tome del borde y la deslice con sutileza, descubrí su blanca melena, el rostro moreno con los ojos cerrados y la boca levemente abierta.

"Soul" murmure bajito… "Soul" susurre nuevamente cerca de su oído, roce su mejilla con la mano y quede helada. Su rostro hervía, había diminutas gotas de sudor frío en su frente que pasaban desapercibidas en sus claros mechones. El pánico se apoderó de mi, llegue a pensar lo peor…lo mecí nuevamente con mucha más urgencia.

"Soul, Soul….¡Soul!" repetí su nombre una y otra vez sin recibir respuesta.

Entre sollozos corrí a la sala de estar, con la mano temblorosa marque el numero y me comunique con Stein. Mientras esperaba su llegada, me mantuve de pie junto al lecho de mi guadaña…esperando alguna reacción.

"Este medicamento bajara la temperatura y lo hará sentir mejor" me informó Stein mientras guardaba el frasco amarillento nuevamente en su bolso. Él había llegado una media hora después de mi llamada, en ese lapso…que se me hizo eterno, Soul había abierto los ojos, tenia la mirada desorbitada y los ojos le navegaban de un lado a otro de la habitación. A pesar de las fajitas húmedas que había puesto en su frente, nada parecía disminuir la temperatura.

"Me siento Fatal" fue lo único que había logrado decir atropellando dolorosamente cada silaba.

"Todo pasara" lo único que mi lenta mente le pudo responder, mientras una de mis manos sujetaba con fuerza su mano izquierda, la otra…secaba las lagrimas traicioneras que se me escapaban y que me recordaban una vez mas, lo débil que era…que una vez mas el sufría por mi culpa.

Agradecí una y otra vez a Stein, mientras lo acompañaba a la salida del departamento. Me acarició la cabeza rápidamente.

"Ahora te toca a ti" me dijo en tono solemne.

Asentí sin dudarlo, era tiempo de cuidar del, tal como lo había hecho conmigo cada vez que debía. Me quede en el umbral hasta que Stein desapareció por el final del pasillo, regrese a la habitación de Soul…dormía nuevamente. La temperatura de su frente había disminuido lo cual me relajo, le sonreí antes de dejar la habitación nuevamente.

El medicamento lo mantuvo dormido lo suficiente como para ordenar el departamento y hacer un humilde caldillo de verduras, similar al que me había dado el. Sobre la bandeja de diseños de flores secas, deposite un platillo y un jugo de frutas cocidas, me asegure varias veces que todo estuviera en orden y me encamine a paso lento a su habitación, empuje la puerta con el pie y con sumo cuidado deje la bandeja sobre el escritorio.

Soul tenía los ojos abiertos, marcados con negras ojeras que se extendían debajo de estos, miraba el techo con la mirada perdida en algún punto de este. Me deslice minuciosamente hacia la ventana y corrí la tela que impedía que el claro sol de la tarde iluminara el lugar, el chasquido del pasador de la ventana lo alerto. "Soul" lo llame acercándome a el.

Sus ojos rojos se movieron con lentitud hacia mi dirección, en cuanto su mirada me encontro, mis labios se curvaron involuntariamente esbozando una sonrisa…saber que el estaba mejor me alegraba.

"Hoy cuidare de ti" le murmure de la manera en que una madre le cuenta a su hijo pequeño que harán hoy. Su cara se arrugo, la expresión me recordó a Black Star comiendo limón, mi expresión cambio de felicidad aun fingido enojo, aguanté las ganas de darle un MakaShop debido a su condición de enfermo. Me hice la desentendida y le acerque la bandeja.

Después de una serie de comentarios desagradables, acerca de que tal vez yo debía probar primero la sopa para asegurarme que no le haría mal, tomo el primer sorbo. Me observo en silencio con la expresión de burla pegada en su rostro enfermo.

"No te aproveches de tu condición de enfermo Soul Evans" le advertí amenazante.

Me sonrió lentamente "Creo que prefiero esto a los golpes infames que me das", tomó un sorbo rápido y agregó: "En todo caso no esta mal". Lo observe en silencio…estaba segura que lo ultimo lo decía para complacerme.

Tomé su temperatura por última vez, su frente estaba mas caliente que de costumbre, pero al menos no como en la mañana, se veía bien lo cual me tranquilizo. Le sonreí a modo de aprobación y a su vez el me la devolvió en silencio, alzo la mano y capturo la mía, su tacto era tibio y lo fue aun más el de sus labios cuando besó mi mano con ternura. Sentí las mejillas arder, la presión se me acelero provocando una extraña sensación en mi vientre. Me aleje con nerviosismo hacia la puerta, con la bandeja entre las manos.

"Maka" me llamó con voz ronca.

Me gire al momento en que sus ojos me contemplaban en el umbral de la habitación.

"Me alegra que estés bien"

"Gracias a ti" le sonreí…me sonrió.

Camine entre las calles de Death City con rapidez, las nubes en lo alto de los edificios se movían lentamente hacia el sur, tenían un tono rosa que hacia juego con el color más oscuro del cielo, el sol a lo lejos descendía somnoliento después de un lindo día. Doble la esquina, donde cuadras más allá estaba el minimarket, pensé que seria buena idea regalarle a Soul un pastel hecho con mis manos, que claramente tendría que aceptarlo si o si, seria una forma de agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por mi últimamente.

Buscando fresas en cada pasillo encontré a Tsubaki, me saludo amablemente como siempre.

"Maka-chan me alegra verte mejor ya"

"Gracias Tsubaki, me siento como nueva" le mostré moviendo mis brazos para que comprobara mi agilidad, ella me sonrió alegremente.

"Y Soul-kun" preguntó mirando detrás mío curiosamente.

"Esta en cama, hoy amaneció enfermo aunque ya esta mejor" Su cara fue de sorpresa y luego con el índice sobre su labio adopto una miraba especulativa.

"Me preguntó…. ¿como se habrá contagiado?" preguntó con tono burlón.

"Creo que…" alcance a responder cuando mi cabeza hizo conexión a sus palabras y comprendí el sentido de su pregunta, el calor se apodero de mi rostro cuando mi mente me recordaba la razón, comencé a tartamudear nerviosamente, sentí su mano sobre mi hombro obligándome a mirarla, como siempre ella me sonrió jovialmente.

"No pasa nada Maka-chan"

En cuanto abrí la puerta del departamento el sonido del Jazz me envolvió, en el centro del living se encontraba el, sentado en la alfombra apoyado contra el sillón, con una polera roja y calzoncillos tipo short, pies descalzos y el cabello revuelto, rodeado de vinilos desparramados junto a el.

"Te has demorado" me interrogó siguiéndome con los ojos.

"Me encontré con Tsubaki, te ha mandado saludos"

Alzo la vista y su frente se arrugo, se puso de pie con cuidado y camino a mi dirección, hurgueteando como un niño pequeño las bolsas del minimarket y finalmente se acomodó en la mesa de nuestro comedor, apoyando los codos sobre esta. Hice caso omiso a su actitud y me prepare para cocinar, en cuanto pensé que debía enviarlo a acostar, me giré hacia el y mis palabras quedaron en la garganta. Soul estaba durmiendo con la cabeza sobre la mesa y las manos bajo esta como una almohada. Le sonreí con ternura como si me estuviera viendo y seguí cocinando.

Acomode el pedazo humeante de tarta cerca de su rostro, me apoye sobre la mesa muy cerca de el, tanto así que podía sentir su respiración rozando suavemente mi mejilla.

"Soul…despierta Soul" le susurre corriendo con delicadeza unos de los mechones claros que le caían rebeldes sobre el rostro. El calor de su piel en contacto con mi mano me llevo a acariciar lentamente su mejilla, rozándola con ternura. El sonido de su voz me detuvo.

"Maka…" murmuró con la voz más ronca que de normal.

Sentí como mi cara se calentaba y aparte la mano con toda la velocidad que pude, como si de pronto su piel me quemara. Empuje con torpeza el platillo hacia el, me observo confundido, aun así tomó la cuchara y lentamente se llevo un pedazo a la boca, masticó con mesura por un largo rato, sus ojos rojos me encontraron fijamente y luego tragó…vi el movimiento exagerado de su garganta, el mismo que hacia cuando comía un huevo de kishin.

"¿Lo has comprado?" preguntó cortando otro trozo.

Emití un sonoro chillido, al que respondió con una mirada atenta.

"No…lo hice yo" asentí tímidamente.

"Wau, Maka… ¿por qué?"

Di un paso hacia atrás y me apoye contra uno de los muebles de la cocina, contemple cada objeto de la pequeña sala antes de contestar, sus ojos me miraban impacientes en espera de una respuesta, tome aire y respondí: "Por cuidar siempre de mi".

Sentí mi cara arder nuevamente, baje la cabeza buscando esconder mi rostro bajo mi propio cabello, oí el sonido de la silla y creí que me había dejado, sin embargo vi una pequeña cosa plateada cerca de mi boca, alce la vista y Soul se hallaba frente a mi, sosteniendo la cuchara con un pedazo de pastel.

"¿Lo has probado?" me preguntó acercando la cuchara.

Negué con la cabeza y deje que me diera a probar, sentí el sabor de la fresa, de la crema y la mermelada, era una buena combinación, me sonrió nuevamente acariciándome la mejilla, su mano bajo y sus dedos me rozaron con delicadeza los labios, instintivamente levante el rostro en busca de los suyos, besó mi mejilla y sus labios se arrastraron hasta la comisura de los míos. Me besó con cuidado mientras sus manos recorrían pausadamente mi espalda. Sus besos…cada vez más impacientes, eran dulces…dulces como la fresa.

---------------------------------------------------

Tan tan tan...lo se..ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que publique!!!

Espero que les haya gustado este cap donde se nos dieron vuelta un poco los papeles...Saludos y nos vemos el próximo capítulo!!!

*3*


End file.
